


Heartbeat

by ohNooOOOOoo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, To the end of the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohNooOOOOoo/pseuds/ohNooOOOOoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It becomes a thing after that, Steve’s heartbeat. Like Bucky can live without it, knows he doesn’t need to take it, but still does it whenever he can. It had been too close a call; he had almost lost his best friend. He didn’t have to give an explanation, because he was fine and there was nothing to worry about. He glared at Steve when he tried to ask why he was taking his pulse, now it’s just a thing. When they go to bed he holds two fingers to Steve’s wrist and falls asleep counting his heartbeat, when Steve’s drawling he takes his other hand and he holds two fingers to his wrist and counts his heartbeat and relaxes. He doesn’t know why okay? He just does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

The first time taking his pulse became a thing was the winter of 32.’ It was also the first time Steve was struck down by a Pneumonia so terrible he couldn’t move from their bed without collapsing. Bucky knew it was bad when he could here the rattling of Steve’s lungs in the other room every time the small blond took a breath. It didn’t help that Steve had been trying to hide it from him, trying to stop his hacking cough by hunching his shoulders and shaking with the force.

Bucky had known Steve since they were boys, had been his best friends just as long, and knew when he was sick. Had made sure he was alive through the harsh winters of Brooklyn, made sure he had a warm coat even when they couldn’t afford it while he was the only one working. They could barely keep themselves fed while living in the dingy apartment they called home, let alone afford the medicine that Steve was without a doubt going to need now.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the shivering lump in the bed and let out a tired sigh. He was going to have to pinch it from one of the local apothecaries. It was going to be hard, he had nipped one too many things from the store and the owner gave him a hairy eyeball whenever Bucky would walk in and would follow him until another customer distracted him. It was a dangerous game but Bucky knew that without some kind of miracle medicine Steve wouldn’t make it. And that was not an option. With one last look at Steve, Bucky went to work.

…

He came back three hours later with a black eye, a sprained wrist, and half a bottle of sticky medicine that was leaking through cracks in the container.

Bucky walked over to the mass of blankets, “You would not believe what I did to get you this, so get up and take it you punk.” The small smile on his face began to fade away as Steve made no move under the blankets. Bucky let out a curse and pulled the covers away to reveal Steve, unmoving and white as a ghost.

“Oh no, c’mon Stevie don’t do this to me,’ Bucky cradled Steve’s face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs along his cheeks frantically, “C’mon pal, I know your alright. C’mon Steve wake up!” Bucky smacked his friends cheeks roughly, needing a reaction, needing something to prove that this wasn’t what it seemed. When eyelids fluttered open and exposed clouded blue eyes, dull with sickness. Bucky quickly uncapped the medicine and propped Steve against his chest, the other mans body was freezing making Bucky pull him closer. 

“C’mon take your medicine before I throttle you.” His voice is shaky, and cotton-filled as he tries to calm himself and give Steve the miracle in a bottle. Steve manages to drink the medicine before he sighs into Bucky’s chest his eyes begin to shut.

Bucky is hovering close waiting for something, anything to happen when Steve whispers into his chest, “Jerk” Bucky lets out a startled laugh, that sounds more like a choked sob. 

That night he holds Steve, two fingers on his wrist, counting his best friends heartbeat.

___

It becomes a thing after that, Steve’s heartbeat. Like Bucky can live without it, knows he doesn’t need to take it, but still does it whenever he can. It had been too close a call; he had almost lost his best friend. He didn’t have to give an explanation, because he was fine and there was nothing to worry about. He glared at Steve when he tried to ask why he was taking his pulse, now it’s just a thing. When they go to bed he holds two fingers to Steve’s wrist and falls asleep counting his heartbeat, when Steve’s drawling he takes his other hand and he holds two fingers to his wrist and counts his heartbeat and relaxes. He doesn’t know why okay? He just does.

___

The Winter Soldier NO Bucky is screaming, he can’t remember why but he knows it is bad. He was supposed to deliver the hostage at the safe house and dispose of the family completely. He was supposed to kill the little girl who had a room full of stuffed animals and purple walls. He was supposed to… Two hands gripped his shoulders tightly one hand was warm with the pressure while the other just felt heavy with the weight. There was a body on top of him, muscles and height that rivaled his own. A threat it was a threat, it was a…

“Calm down, Buck. It’s alright we’re safe, its 2014 we’re sleeping in our room in the Tower. Your okay, I’m here with you pal. It’s alright.”

Bucky’s eyes snapped open to see Steve’s worried look, and almost sobbed with relief. He wasn’t there, it was over, it wasn’t him it was the programming, they were not the same, he wasn’t a bad person. Steve loosened his grip and took Bucky’s hand, his metal hand, (the one he had murdered so many people. Why had he murdered so many people) and put it to his wrist. Bucky’s tense body melted with relief as his arm felt the steady rhythm of Steve’s heartbeat.

“You alright now?” Steve asked still settled above him, trapping Bucky in a safe embrace against the mattress. Bucky nodded, his breath still gone but his wits slowly coming back to him.

“You know, I never understood why you would always take my heartbeat.” Steve said curiously as he maneuvered them back into a laying position, Bucky’s back against his chest with his arm still in Bucky’s hand.

“It meant you were still with me.” Bucky said hoarsely, exhaustion coloring his tone.

Steve smiled sadly into the darkness and pulled Bucky closer, “Of course I am jerk, we promised remember? To the end of the line right?”

“To the end of the line.” Bucky agreed, drifting off to sleep to the count of his best friend, his whole entire worlds, heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was exhausting. It took a lot out of me but it felt awesome. I really love this random ficlet idea that popped into my head and became this fic. 
> 
> If anyone wants a prompt or anything to be filled definitely leave it in my ask. I am always looking for something to write. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at the starspanglesoldier
> 
> Thank you to all of you who read I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
